moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sung Ironshadow
Sung Ironshadow Sung Ironshadow is a pandaren monk that used to follow the way of Tushui until she left her home to join the Horde and adopted the way of Huojin training to find her childhood friend Makco Steelclaw. Motto: "If you are not happy then you must be hungry." History Great-grand niece of the notable Master Shang Xi, Sung has remained within the training grounds to help her great uncle in every possible way on guiding many students within the training grounds. She does not use familial terms for the Master but always maintain the respectable student-teacher relationship with her great uncle. At times it does not aid in the fact that she, herself, is still a student as well but her heart remains kind and open to anyone in need. She desires to be as great as Master Shang Xi one day but it will not be anytime soon since she has a small hint of wanderlust. When she is not found, she is always found in odd locations that are close to the Training Grounds practicing her martial arts desiring perfection. Master Shang Xi holds patience for the girl as he repeatedly informs her to just be herself and accept flaws she has and perfection will always be maintained. When the time came for Xi to pass on, the news affected Sung greatly. Though her friend tried to console her, as well as steer her that she had duty to fulfill to protect their home, she was still in mourning. She set her mind to remove the 'thorn' from Shen-zin Su and settle the dispute from the hostile forces that crashed there. After the matter was resolved, Sung turned around only to find her friend Makco was nowhere near her. As she ran to find Aysa and Ji, she saw Makco jump onto a hot air balloon and left. Most of her wanted to go with but she did not want to leave her home after such a devastation of the outsiders. She wanted to make sure her home remained safe so she stayed behind. Another part of her felt that maybe Makco did not wish to be around her any longer,because f their different views and from her consistent grieving of Master Shang's passing. Years after her best friend Makco had left the Wandering Isle, Sung meditated extensively as she recalled Aysa had done so for long while. While Sung was meditating at the Training Grounds, she saw a vision of Ji Firepaw beaten to unconsciousness and large brutal orcs hovering over him. Then she was given a horrible sight of Aysa moving to take the badly injured pandaren away, looking fearful. The visions of the Siege of Orgrimmar followed in bits and pieces but in the midst of it was the vision of her best friend Makco within the fight confronting a rather large brown orc that had horns rested on his shoulders, a large decrepit looking axe and a large army of orcs behind him. Sung awoke with a start and saw it was early morning. She ran to the temple to report to the other Masters of her vision to which they gave her their blessing to go out to find the meaning and resolve. Sung packed nothing as she climbed on a balloon and took off to find this Orgrimmar to search for her friend. Family Great-Grand Uncle: Master Shang Xi (Deceased) Best Friend: Makco Steelclaw (Alive)